The Dursley's Read The Epilogue
by x'TotalEclipse'x
Summary: What If The Dursley's Were Sent A Few Sheets On Harry Life? How Would They React?


It had been nearly 19 years since Mr and Mrs Dursley's had last seen their nephew Harry Potter.

They remember fairly well the gloomy morning in which they had left. It hadn't left their minds since.

They remembered going into hiding for a year, lousy freak Vernon had called him.

It was in fact Harry's fault they had to leave the comfort of their home right?

The boy always had a knack of finding trouble, and this time he had gotten a Dark Wizard and his followers tailing him around the country,

Vernon would always leave the room when anything magical was involved, Petunia following in her husband's footsteps, Dudley However, Stayed.

Hanging on to every word in hope of knowing his was cousin well, in hope of going home, In hope of finding out about magic; he was worried for his cousin of course; and he had only just realized that.

So when the Dursley's were instructed to move back to their homes because the war had ended Dudley couldn't but think Harry had played a big part in this.

And so he just had to find Harry and make up with him.

So their they were the three Dursley's back in Privet Drive silently munching on their dinner, when there was a loud bang,

The three muggles jumped at the unexpected noise only to see a few sheets of papers land gracefully in front of Vernon,

there was a little note attached to it '_Dear Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, In hope that you will find relief in reading these few papers. From ASP, JSP, LLP, RW, HW_'

The three looked at each other wondering what this was about. 'I think we should read it' Dudley said voicing everyone's thoughts the other two nodded, Vernon cleared his throat before starting.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple**

The family shared looks, This was when Harry went to school every year, wondering how this could be related to him they read on.

**And as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. **

'That's very descriptive…' Dudley trailed awkwardly Vernon only grunted; Petunia quickly looked out of the window for any nosy neighbours before making her way back to the family.

**Two large caged rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly**

'Definitely Wizards' Dudley speaking his thoughts out loud, Petunia squeaked while Vernon turned beet red 'We don't use that word in this house, Young man!' He barked Dudley looked at his father and rolled his eyes 'We had to stay with _Wizards_ for nearly a year! There's nothing wrong with them! There just like us Dad! You have to accept it!' Dudley cried Petunia looked at her husband apologetically.

**And the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

'Redheads…' Petunia said tearfully in slight mourn for her sister, Vernon awkwardly patted her shoulder. Dudley resisted the urge to laugh.

"**It won't be long now, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

'Harry?' Dudley said perking up, Petunia nodded 'that's what is says' Vernon looked slightly taken aback 'So the boy's got a family now?' He asked slightly curious about Harry's life 'His name is Harry dad' Dudley said suddenly Vernon once again turned purple looking disapprovingly at his son for the second time that day.

"**Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

'Of course he named her after Lily' Petunia rolled her eyes, Dudley smiled too, It was good to know he had a family and was alone. Vernon disagreed halfheartedly.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. **

'There is no such thing!' Vernon cried, Dudley was also shocked how did he not know this? Petunia however shook her head 'It's the truth, I've seen Lily go there many times before' It was surprising for the men as Petunia rarely spoke of her sister.

**Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

'He has sons?' Dudley breathed, Petunia wanted to shriek, the boy had reproduced? Vernon couldn't help but think who on earth would marry him, it wasn't like he had done anything important.

"**I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"**

'Slytherin?' Dudley asked looking to his mother. Petunia sighed 'It's one of the four houses, I've heard speak about Slytherin being for the evil and cunning, she was placed in Gryffindor I believe, for the brave and daring' Dudley muttered his thanks to his mother who broke into tears and hugged him.

"**James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

'The wife' Vernon sighed dramatically, Dudley shook his head. Why couldn't he just be happy?

"**I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother.**

'The boy has cheek' Petunia scolded unpleasantly remembering James Potter briefly.

"**There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth—" But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. **

Dudley laughed, whilst the other's rolled their eyes 'No respect!' Petunia huffed.

**The five Potters**

'A world with Potters is a better world' Dudley whispered Petunia said nothing, Vernon grunted.

**Approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother,**

'Very much like that Potter' Petunia scowled, Dudley wondered about Harry's father a bit.

**James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run.**

'Leave it up to Harry to name his children after his parents' Dudley cracked a smile.

**A moment later, he had vanished.**

'What?' Vernon asked confused 'You walk through the wall between platform 9 and 10, that's how you get onto Platform 9 and three quarters' Petunia explained Vernon began to mumble about freaks and sticks.

"**You'll right to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

'Albus, as in Albus Dumbledore? He named his son after him? Oh Lord.' Petunia sighed.

"**Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny. "Not every day," said Albus quickly.**

'Embarrassing indeed' Dudley nodded.

"**James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

'Probably for pranks' Vernon muttered angrily.

"**We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

'How embarrassing!' Dudley cried Petunia shot him a look.

"**And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

'Who doesn't?'

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. **

'It would hurt if it did'

**Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam which was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. **

'That sounds amazing' Dudley mumbled quietly, Vernon rolled his eyes.

**Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

'Someone's ready to get away from the family' Dudley smirked.

"**Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform "We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

'Who?' Everyone questioned.

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. **

'Lousy freaks' Vernon muttered 'Always causing noise and disturbance'

**Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .**

Everyone but Dudley huffed.

"**I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

'I wonder who it is' Dudley said Petunia shrugged her horse-like face turning into confusion.

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up beside them.**

'Hurry up!' Dudley whined.

"**Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved. Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

'Goody Two Shoes, I'm guessing' Vernon smirked Dudley shook his head.

"**Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

'Confund?!, What sort of nonsense is that!' Vernon exclaimed.

"**No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

'Sure she did' Dudley laughed sarcastically.

"**As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. **

'Reckless as usual' Vernon grunted 'Dad!' Dudley cried Vernon stared at his son for a long time before reading again.

"**I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

'A what charm?' Dudley asked in confusion.

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother**

Vernon muttered something about not being allowed to breed, which caused Petunia to sigh.

**Having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

'This will not go well'

"**If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

'Awful!' Petunia shrieked.

"**Ron!"**

'Stupid freaks' Vernon huffed.

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

'Way to lower their self-esteem' Dudley said sarcastically.

"**He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

'What's happening?'

"**Look who it is."**

'Who's that?' They all asked.

**Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. **

What this a friend? An enemy?

**The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. **

The family groaned.

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

'Guessing their not on good terms...' Dudley said awkwardly.

"**So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

'Who names their child Scorpius?' Petunia and Vernon said in disgust.

"**Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

'Amen to that, Hermione' Dudley cried.

"**You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

'Pureblood?' Dudley asked Petunia who sighed 'wizards with a long line of magical blood I think'

"**Hey!" James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

'He's probably going say something idiotic' Vernon mumbled.

"**Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

'Who's Teddy?', the family shrugged Vernon mumbled something about invading personal privacy.

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

'Oh they probably know!' Petunia said rolling her eyes.

"**Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—"**

'Lupin?' Vernon asked Dudley answered this time 'He was one of those wizards who protected Harry, he was in some sort of order I think, best friends to James Potter' Petunia looked slightly surprised, she knew this Lupin, she wondered what happened to him.

"**You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron—"**

'Wonder what happened there' Vernon said huffing.

"—**and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away! He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

'Oh they heard loud and clear alright' Dudley laughed.

"**Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," whispered Lily sarcastically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

'What does that even mean?'

"**He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"**

'Where are his parents?!' Petunia asked but suddenly quietened down when she realized he must of died.

"**Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing a room with Al—Teddy could have my room!"**

'Harry better advise against that' Petunia said sternly knowing about Harry's family's lineage of pranking and mischief.

"**No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

'Good' Petunia shrilled.

**He checked the battered old watch which had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

'Can afford a watch' Vernon huffed, Dudley looked at his father sadly, some people would never change.

"**It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board." "Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

'Don't know who Nevile is' Petunia said quickly when she saw Dudley open his mouth.

"**Mum! I can't give a professor love!" "But you know Neville!—" James rolled his eyes.**

'Children these days' Vernon huffed.

"**Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . . "**

'Ewww' Dudley claimed.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

'She should scold him!' Petunia shrieked.

"**See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."**

'Can only been seen by those who have seen death' Dudley recited his parents looked at him questionably 'I listened to what Hestia had to say' he shrugged.

"**I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. **

'Permitted his mother a kiss' Petunia said horrified.

**They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

'Probably his second year then' Vernon mused.

"**Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

'Like that's any better' Petunia cried, after all she did get sea sick.

**Ginny kissed Albus good-by. "See you at Christmas." "By, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

'Duel?! The boy shouldn't be encouraging his son to duel!' Petunia shrieked.

"**What if I'm in Slytherin?" The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

They all sighed, all except of Vernon who didn't approve of Wizards having feelings.

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

'Lily's eyes….' Petunia said whispering making sure nobody could hear her.

"**Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear,**

'He named his son after Severus? The weird boy who lived near us?' Petunia exclaimed.

**and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

'Severus? Oh Lord…' Petunia in disgust.

"**But just say—" "—then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?**

'Albus is lucky to have such an amazing father' Dudley said, causing his parents to look at him shamefully.

**It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account." "Really?" "It did for me," said Harry.**

'Cool!' Dudley exclaimed.

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. **

Dudley and Petunia smiled.

**Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry.**

'The boy's famous?' Vernon asked curiously.

"**Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

'I'm guessing he doesn't know'

"**Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."**

They laughed, even Vernon had let out a small smirk.

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement.**

The family also smiled at the little boy's joy.

**Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . .**

Petunia hastily wiped a tear away. She didnt need anyone knowing she did feel for Harry.

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

'I still can't believe he's got three kids' Dudley mumbled they all nodded in agreement.

"**He'll be all right," murmured Ginny. As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

'Why?' they all questioned.

"**I know he will." The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

'That was sweet' Dudley said looking at his parents. The note and sheets vanished leaving the family in much more ease and peace since they had last been before, Vernon still hateful as ever.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed that! Haven't seen this done before so i'd thought i'd give it a shot.. R&R**


End file.
